Selingkuh
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin hampir saja menyerah menunggu kekasihnya di kelas. /"...Palingan pacar jelekmu itu sedang selingkuh dengan orang lain-AW! Jangan injak kakiku, pendek!"/ "Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan berucap yang aneh-aneh tentang Taehyung. Lagipula, jika dia berani selingkuh, aku bersumpah akan langsung menerima ajakan kencanmu." / Broken!VMin, KookMin. UKE!Chim, SEME!Tae, SEME!Kook.


**SELINGKUH**

"Astaga, sudah jam berapa ini?" keluh Jimin sambil bolak balik melihat jam dinding di kelas dan jam tangannya. Padahal, jarum jam pada kedua alat penunjuk waktu itu menunjukkan angka yang sama. Jam tiga siang.

"Sudahlah, Chim, sudah dua jam kau menunggu si kepala oranye itu. Apa kau tidak lelah? Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku." tawar Jungkook, adik kelas Jimin yang entah kenapa bisa sangat lengket dengan si _cutie boy_.

Yap, Jimin memang sengaja menunggu kekasihnya, Taehyung, di kelasnya untuk pulang bersama-sama. Namun nyaris dua jam berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda maupun hawa keberadaan si pemilik senyum kotak yang mesum itu. Jimin tetap setia menunggu kekasih anehnya itu walaupun Jungkook sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ck, jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan yang aneh-aneh. Dan ingat, panggil aku _hyung_ , bodoh!" protes _namja_ berpipi bulat sembari menoyor kepala si adik kelas tampan yang terang-terangan menyukainya itu.

"Aish, terserahmu. Palingan pacar jelekmu itu sedang selingkuh dengan orang lain-AW! Jangan injak kakiku, pendek!" hardik Jungkook sembari menatap mata sang pelaku penginjakan kaki dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan berucap yang aneh-aneh tentang Taehyung. Lagipula, jika dia berani selingkuh, aku bersumpah akan langsung menerima ajakan kencanmu." balas Jimin sambil terkikik kecil ketika melihat wajah sumringah Jungkook.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan-"

Belum sempat si gigi kapak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba datanglah Jeonghan-yang nampak habis berlari-teman sekelas Jimin yang positif tukang gosip.

"Hoi, Jiminnie!" teriak _namja_ (yang dicurigai _yeoja_ ) itu _gregetan_.

Jimin mengernyit melihat kelakuan tidak biasa teman sekelasnya yang _rempong_ itu. "Kenapa?"

"PACARMU SELINGKUH DENGAN YOONGI _SUNBAE_!"

.

Jimin berjalan dengan cepat menuju kafetaria diikuti Jungkook yang sedikit kesusahan untuk menenangkan si imut yang sedang dilanda amarah. Menurut pengakuan Jeonghan, Taehyung menembak Yoongi di kafetaria, di depan para senior lainnya. Bahkan, Taehyung mengatakan mereka bisa saja berhubungan sesuka hati tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin.

"Chim, tenang sedikit-"

"Diamlah kau bocah." ucap Jimin dengan nada menusuk. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Jimin yang seperti ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ibu-ibu kos yang siap menagih uang sewa bulanan para anak kos-kosan. Mengerikan. Tapi sebenarnya Jungkook sangat bahagia di dalam hatinya. _'Ini artinya aku akan segera jadi pacar Jimin hyung, muehehehe..'_ pikir Jungkook sambil senyam senyum sendiri.

Begitu sampai di kafetaria, atmosfer cinta berbau busuk (bagi Jimin) langsung menyapa dirinya. Semua yang bernapas di ruangan itu langsung terdiam mendapati dua orang _namja_ dengan wajah yang bertolak belakang tiba-tiba saja hadir dengan hawa yang juga tidak sinkron satu sama lain. Park Jimin, yang diketahui sebagai kekasih sah dari Kim Taehyung, murid kelas 2-A yang berwajah imut manis (namun sekarang wajahnya persis seperti banteng mengamuk), dan Jeon Jungkook, si tampan dari kelas 1-B yang memasang tampang sok _cool_ walaupun hatinya sedang bersemi seindah musim ceri.

Semua pasang mata spontan saja mengarah pada dua _namja_ (yang baru saja jadian) yang duduk bersebelahan. Yang berwajah mirip alien bernama Kim Taehyung, kekasih sah dari Park Jimin, dan yang berkulit pucat adalah Min Yoongi, senior manis dari kelas 3-C.

Oke, dari yang telah Jimin lihat, Taehyung positif telah menembak Yoongi. Terbukti dari lengan kiri Taehyung yang melingkari pinggang si kakak kelas dengan mesra, dan juga tangan kanan Taehyung yang sialnya bersarang di rambut halus sang selingkuhan.

Suasana senyap. Tak ada satupun makhluk yang berani bersuara. Termasuk pelaku perselingkuhan yang sekarang memasang tampang bodohnya.

Perlahan, Jimin berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Tangannya meraih sebotol minuman air putih milik Hoseok, hampir saja membuahkan jeritan dari si empunya air, namun dicegah oleh Namjoon (dengan cara membekap mulut si cerewet) yang untungnya sangat mengerti situasi saat ini.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sampai tepat di hadapan kedua sejoli yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia tinju itu.

"J-Jimin…"

"Hei, Taehyung. Kau tahu ini apa?"

Taehyung menatap ke arah kekasihnya. Ia memandang lengan Jimin yang terangkat, menunjukkan botol berisi air yang dirampas Jimin dari Hoseok.

Menelan ludahnya kasar, Taehyung menjawab dengan tergagap, "A-air minum, bukan?"

Jimin menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

Dan Jimin menumpahkan isi botol itu ke atas rambut Taehyung sehingga _namja_ tampan itu basah kuyup.

"Hei, apa yang kau-"

"Diam." Jimin menatap tajam selingkuhan pacarnya, mengakibatkan Yoongi yang mengatupkan mulutnya kembali lalu menatap _namja_ yang baru saja menembaknya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya yang sudah basah karena air dan menatap Jimin garang, namun tatapannya berubah ketika melihat mata indah kekasih kecilnya yang digenangi air mata.

"Aku memutuskan hubunganku denganmu, Kim Taehyung. Kita berakhir sampai di sini." Ucap Jimin lirih, namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Taehyung.

Sebelum _namja_ berkepala oranye itu mengatakan pembelaannya, Jungkook sudah meraih Jimin ke pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung sengit.

"Dia ingin berpisah darimu, kau dengar sendiri, kan? Dan sekarang, aku yang akan menjaganya, dan kupastikan Park Jimin akan selalu bahagia di sisiku." ucap Jungkook penuh keyakinan, yang membuat Jimin diam-diam tersenyum di tengah kesedihannya.

"Dan nikmati waktumu dengan pacar barumu." ejek Jungkook.

Kemudian, _namja_ berambut hitam itu menggandeng Jimin dan membawanya keluar dari sekolah.

"Ayo kita ke danau, _hyung_." ajak Jungkook yang ditanggapi Jimin dengan senyuman manis.

 **END.**


End file.
